


Plugged Up: Part Two

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Human Trafficking, Kidnapped, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Trafficking, Stockholm Syndrome, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dean's not sure how long he's been with Sir. He knows nothing outside of the bedroom he's inside and nothing outside of Sir's cock and the taste of his cum.And then the routine changes.
Series: Smut Works [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427215
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Plugged Up: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to Plugged Up, at long long last.
> 
> Heed the tags

Dean had been there too long, his mind swimming in cotton. He barely noticed much anymore but whenever he tried to rise above the fog in his head, a familiar fat, warm cock was sinking into his hungry little hole and pulling him back down into the softness of submission.

His world was predictable. He woke up and went to sleep with the man he had started calling  _ Sir _ inside of him and around him, keeping him warm where he lay on his back in the bed.

It was one morning when the routine changed.

………………………….

Dean woke up alone and found immediate discomfort in the fact that his hole was gaping and empty.

Empty both of sir’s cock and cum. He shifted and whined when he found he’d been cleaned inside and out in his sleep and his skin started to tingle at the idea of something new happening.

Barely a moment after he made the noise, a familiar warm hand settled between his shoulder blades and he instantly relaxed with a soft sigh, turning his head to accept the kiss he always got in the morning, smiling against sir’s lips.

“Mornin’,” Sir murmured, voice rough in a way that always made Dean’s hole pulse and throb. “Sleep well, baby?”

Dean nodded, shifting in bed in the hopes to draw sir’s attention to how empty he was. He didn’t work, the man only sitting down and continuing to rub Dean’s back. It was nice, but it wasn’t what Dean wanted.

Still, maybe if he was a patient good boy he’d get it.

“Do you remember your life before I took you in?” sir asked suddenly.

Dean frowned, slowly shaking his head.

Sir nodded. “No, it  _ was _ pretty boring,” he murmured. There was a long moment of silence before Sir suddenly asked, “Are you happy here, Dean?”

Dean nodded quickly, reaching one weak hand out to grip the edge of Sir’s shirt. Why was he talking about this? They never talked about “Before”. Why was he talking about it now?

“Well, your parents aren’t happy that you went away,” Sir continued, moving his hand up to card through Dean’s freshly washed hair, much longer than it used to be, Dean distantly remembered.

“What?” Dean asked, voice hoarse and raspy from lack of use. He rarely ever spoke, didn’t need to. This man, whom Dean loved and trusted very much, had no need for Dean’s voice as he knew what Dean needed. Knew what was best for him.

_ “You’ll never have to want anything because you will have everything _ .” Dean dimly remembered Sir telling him along time ago.

“They won’t take you away, don’t worry,” Sir promised softly, bending down to press a kiss to Dean’s temple. “But we’re going to have to move very far away so they can’t find us.”

Ah. That explained why Dean had been cleaned and emptied out. Didn’t mean he liked it.

“We’re leaving?” he asked as Sir stood and bustled around the room out of Dean’s sight, the young boy too tired to try and roll onto his back. He was so used to laying on his belly that laying any other way had become weird.

“Soon, yes,” Sir said from somewhere else in the room. There was a long moment of silence before broad hands were suddenly on Dean’s thighs and he jumped, gasping softly as Sir peeled his cheeks apart to gaze down at his gaping hole. “I hate to leave you empty for so long, especially after all this time,” he muttered.

He clicked his tongue and patted Dean’s hip before forcibly rolling the other onto his back. The two stared at one another for a long time until Sir sighed and crawled onto the bed to straddle Dean, reaching down to grab the teen by his biceps, hauling him up into a seated position.

“You’re muscles are virtually useless,” he told him as he got off the bed and dragged Dean up to the headboard. “Not that you’ll need to do more than just lay there and take it, but…” he shrugged. “Still.” he shook his head. “I’ll be right back.”

Dean frowned, watching him go, wondering what he’d meant by ‘ _ not that you’ll need to do more than just lay there and take it _ ’. Dean’s skin was still humming with change in the air only this time, Dean didn’t think he was going to like it.

Something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen to him.

…………………………………

After Sir fed Dean his usual special concoction of Sir’s cum, he laid the boy down on his back, rubbing his belly as he carefully worked a large plug inside of Dean, drawing long moans and whimpers from the boy who panted breathlessly when it was inside.

“Get some rest,” Sir ordered as he closed the blinds and turned out the lights. Belly full from his ‘meal’ and hole finally stuffed the way he liked, it didn’t take Dean to drift off though he didn’t stay asleep long, waking up covered in sweat and breathing heavily from a nightmare of foregine hands roaming over his body, touching him without his consent.

He swallowed thickly, trembling under the sheets for a few moments before he managed to relax himself, constantly murmuring that Sir would never let another touch him. He loved Dean and Dean loved Sir and Sir would never do anything to hurt him.

This time when he drifted off, the hands that roamed his body in his sleep were familiar ad welcome and when he woke, he found himself covered in his own orgasm yet all he felt was warmth inside.

…………………………..

Several days later, when he woke up from another nap (Sir had been insisting he sleep more often during the day which was...odd but not unwelcome), Dean woke somewhere frightening and unfamiliar.

Instantly he went ridgid, staring around the strange room in terror and only relaxing when he spotted Sir stepping out of the white doorway to Dean’s left.

Sir looked at him, giving him a small nod before continuing to speak quietly on his cell phone for another few moments before he made his way over to the other bed on Dean’s right, searching through the duffle back before pulling some things out that Dean couldn’t recognize before walking over and taking a seat on the bed.

“Sleep well?” Sir asked, carding a hand through Dean’s tangled hair, smiling when the teen leaned into the touch.

“Where are we?” Dean asked, voice barely audible.

“Somewhere far away,” Sir replied. “Remember I told you we would have to go far away?”

Dean didn’t remember. “Why?”

“So no one can take you away,” Sir replied, tone giving Dean the feeling that Sir had already told him that.

“Oh.”

“Remember I said your parents weren’t happy you went away?”

No. “yes.”

“Well, they know you’ve been with me.” Sir explained as he continued to stroke a hand through Dean’s hair. It almost felt like Sir was trying to keep him calm so he wouldn’t struggle but that was ridiculous because he’d never fight against Sir.

Dean frowned. “W-what does that mean?” he asked.

“It means we’re going to have to split up for awhile,” Sir replied and instantly, Dean’s entire body started tingling, as though something very,  _ very _ bad was about to happen.

It was then that he became very acutely aware of just how helpless he was.

“We’re splitting up?”

“Yes.”

“W-why?”

“You don’t want your parents to find us, do you?”

“W-well no-”

“So we have to.”

“Are-are you gonna come back?” Dean asked weakly.

Sir gave him a gentle smile. “I’m not the one going away, Dean,” he replied at the same time that there was a knock on the door of whatever hotel/motel/room they were in. Dean’s stomach dropped and he could do nothing but watch as Sir answered the door, speaking in a low tone to whoever was on the other side before accepting something from them, slipping it into his pocket as two large men in all black stepped into the room.

“No, no, no,” Dean began mumbling as the men came towards him. He began squirming on the bed, the only form of fighting back he could manage anymore. He let out a cry of fear when one man grabbed his arms and hauled him up while the other produced a muzzle from who knows where, walking over and forcing Dean’s head still, shoving and strapping the muzzle into place.

“Thought you said it was obedient,” one of the men said to Sir who was standing by the door, watching with little interest in his eyes.

“You’re scaring it is all,” Sir explained while Dean stared at him, eyes filled with tears and betrayal as his useless body was hauled off the bed and dragged towards the door.

“Scared or not, it should still be obedient.”

“Just be thankful it doesn’t have muscle mass anymore.”

The man holding Dean grunted. “True, I suppose. The only good thing you’ve done.”

“Only good thing,” Sir repeated as he followed the men out into the empty parking lot, air crisp and cold from the late hour. “I have him craving  _ cock _ now, how about that?”

The men didn’t reply and the last thing Dean saw was Sir turning and walking away before he was thrown into the trunk of the car and darkness took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
